New Year, New Cheerios to Torture
by Stargirl888
Summary: Cheerio tryouts! Its a new year, which means new freshmen for Quinn and Santana to torture!    WARNINGS: This fic deals with hazing be sure you're ok with this before reading! OneShot that I may extend if popular


**Title: **A New Year

**Author:** Stargirl888

**Spoilers: **None

**Word Count: **1050

**Pairing: **Quinn/Santana/Brittany Friendship

**Rating: **T

**WARNINGS: **Alludes to high school hazing which I guess could be a trigger for some people.

**Summary: **Cheerio tryouts! Its a new year, which means new freshmen for Quinn and Santana to torture!

**A/N: **So this was just hanging around on my computer and I decided to post it. It is intended as a one shot, for the present at least though if people like it I may consider continuing. Please comment and let me know your thoughts!

"A new year, and a whole new bunch of freshmen to torture." Quinn said with relish as she, Brittany and Santana made their way into the halls of McKinley High on the first day of the new school year. The other two smirked at each other as they made their way towards the gymnasium where tryouts were about to start.

"You sure you can do this B? We can get Amber or someone else to help us out?" S suggested kindly, knowing how B hated hazing the freshies

"I may not like it, but I know what needs to be done." B replied, secretly promising that she would _never _let Amber, S and Q get together to break in the new Cheerio's – S and Q were harsh enough, add Amber and it was quite likely that they'd end up with half the girls in the hospital from exhaustion. Brittany knew she had to be there to reign the other two in.

Entering the gym they found a bunch of new students cluttered on the stands, some whispering quietly, others just sitting with supremely confident expressions and a few who looked like they were about to be sick. All eyes turned to them as the three girls entered, their Cheerio uniforms giving them all the introduction they needed. The room hushed for a moment before it became apparent that the Cheerio's were not planning on addressing them, at which point chatter increased ten-fold.

Quinn gazed over the group, already sorting them into who would and would not make the cut, Brittany and Santana doing likewise.

"Mixed bunch this year." Quinn murmured to S

"Q!" Coach Sylvester's voice barked across the room, causing all chatter to cease as she strode across the floor towards her captain. "Is there anyone even worth wasting my time with this year?" she demanded, loudly enough for all the freshmen to hear.

"I don't know Ms Sylvester," Quinn responded with a smirk, allowing her voice to carry to the anxious girls in the stands "There may be one or two, but it'll take a lot of work to get even the best of them into proper form."

"That's what I thought. Well, lets see what we got." Sue replied, now turning to the waiting crowd.

"So you want to be Cheerio's?" she demanded of them "Well the truth is that most of you will never get to walk the halls in the red and white that will make you part of the social elite. Like you, ginger, you're out." She added to a tall red head on the one corner. The girl just stared at her before she realised what had just happened.

"M..Me?"

"Yes you," Coach Sylvester snapped "I don't see anyone else around with hair bright enough to be seen from space. You're out – go." The girl cast Sue one more pleading glance before reluctantly leaving the room, her face almost as red as her hair. "Now, let's get one thing straight first: I am not nice, I am not fair, and I do not take pity on anyone, if you cannot handle that then you may as well leave now." Sue continued once the girl had left, pausing as they all watched her with half terrified expressions but no one moved "Now, being the international, award winning cheerleading coach that I am, I don't have time to audition each of you separately so I'm going to make this quick." She quickly scanned the group You three, you're out." She said, indicating a group of three girls in the middle of the stands "and you...you...fatso in the corner...girl who's face I cant see thanks to that ridiculously large hat...you two...freaks in the corner...you and you." She finally ended the carnage leaving behind a relieved group of about twenty.

Quinn and Santana smirked as they watched the mass exodus, remembering when they had been freshies and came to try out. The relief they had felt at not being told to leave. That relief had been short lived though because getting through Coach Sylvester's weed out was the easy part.

"The rest of you have some small modicum of potential, but it'll take more than that to get you a Cheerio jacket. For the next week you will go through what I like to call the breaking in period. At least a third of you won't make it through. Those of you who do, well you'll get an audition."

Quinn could see the shock on all of their faces, clearly they had expected getting through the week to be the final test, but the Cheerio's were international cheerleading champions for a reason.

"Q, S, B, Do your worst." Their coach shouted over her shoulder as she left the gym without another word.

"Okay, so you heard Coach Sylvester." Quinn began, moving to stand before them, Brittany and Santana flanking her. "This week is the breaking in period and I don't want even a word about hazing to reach Principal Figgins ears, because if it does, your high school careers will be nothing short of four years of pure hell ." she paused to let this sink in before stepping aside to let S address them.

"As you are no doubt aware, we are an internationally acclaimed team, and this week you find out why. You will do whatever we say, when we say it if you even want a shot at being a Cheerio, and you will not complain about it. If you can't tough it out with us, you'll never be able to handle Coach Sylvester." Quinn resisted the urge to laugh at that ; Coach Sylvester was nothing compared to the three of them put together – or really two; B was the nice one who stopped them from going too far. _But then, that was the whole point of this week_, Quinn thought, _because if they made it through then they could handle anything, so in a convoluted way they were doing these girls a favour. _

Even Quinn herself had barely made it through her breaking in period, and she still couldn't fathom how Brittany did it, but then that girl was tougher than she looked.

"You will be on the football field by six o'clock every morning and will meet us in the gym at lunch. All Cheerio's follow a very strict diet and you will be given a hand out when you leave with a meal plan. After school you will meet us back here again. Tell your parents not to expect you home before six in the evening because I don't want to have to deal with irate phone calls from worried mothers every day."

The bell rang then, signalling the end of lunch and Quinn did not miss the looks of relief on the girls faces.

"We'll see you all here at 3:15 this afternoon. Don't be late." Quinn dismissed them. Heading out the gym flanked by the two other Cheerio's before the others had even realised they'd been dismissed.

"I think that went well." She commented as they headed into their first Spanish lesson of the year.


End file.
